Rafal
Rafal 'is a member of Arkaeus' Church of Darkness and one of the Black Saints. Appearance Rafal has distinctive orange hair and small black eyes. He seems to wear purple lipstick and occassionally has a slight purple tint to his skin. He wears a pair of goggles on his head, yellow, patterned trousers held up by a turquoise sash. He also dons some jewellery and a large black jacket with decorative spikes and buttons. Personality Rafal is confident in himself and in his abilities (Rafal's confidence comes from his own skill and power). His willingness to kill shows his cold-hearted nature and will not think twice about sentencing another person to death. He is also very quick to anger if someone insults him in any way. When Rafal fights he often leaves his opponents to suffer until they die. Rafal is also quick to anger as Kageryu was able to easily irritate him. History Rafal's past is a mystery, not much is known about him before he joined the Church of Darkness. Synopsis *Chronicle Magic and Abilities 'Forbidden Requip (禁じ換装 Kinji Kansō): Rafal uses an ancient and forbidden form of requip. Instead of storing weapons or equipment, Rafal is able to send people into a pocket dimension of his own creation. Those that he sends must be significantly weakened as the process can take a while. He is then able to draw forth power from their bodies and is able to utilize their abilities as if they were his own. Rafal is able to fully control the power of only one body at a time: *'Primo Sole' (プリモソール, Purimosōru) ': '''A former member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Primo Sole was a powerful user of light magic. **'Searchlight ' (サーチライト''Sāchiraito): Rafal creates a floating disc made of light that he then throws towards an opponent. Should an opponent dodge the initial attack the disc then flips so that one of its flat sides is facing the opponent and then releases several powerful blasts that then home in on the opponent. **'Light Body Transformation': Rafal can transform his body into light to avoid attacks and move at high speeds. **'Hikari Cannon' (光大砲 Hikari Taihō): '''Rafal fires a large blast of light energy from his palm causing massive amounts of damage. **Seven Stars' (7つの星 ''Nanatsunohoshi) : Rafal creates seven balls of light that he then fires at his opponent creating a large explosion. *'Daini Senshi' (第二戦士'' Daini Senshi''): A powerful wandering mage. He was hailed far and wide as Demon Swordsaint (悪魔の剣聖 Akuma no Ken Sei) **'Speed Magic' (高速魔法 Kosoku Mahō):Rafal is able to increase his speed exponentially. **'Sword Magic' (剣の魔法'' Ken no Mahō): The primary magic of this body, it allows him to imbue his elemental magics within his sword and utilize vicious spells in combat. **'Denryoku no Ken' (電力の剣''Electric Power Sword): This spell allows the user to manipulate the properties of a sword allowing it to take on numerous forms. ***'Kuraikaze' (暗い風 Gloomy Wind): Rafal manipulates the blade sharpening it and imbuing it with the power of wind. ***'Explosia' (爆魔法 Baku): With this sword Rafal can create an explosion around the point where the sword hits causing large amounts of damage. ***'Shisui' (シスイ Shisui): One of this body's most deadly attacks. With each slash the sword releases a large amount of acid that can melt through people almost instantly. *'Trecim Valadarom': The first guildmaster of Lamia Scale. **'Enhanced Strength: '''Trecim Valadarom was known for his monstrous strength. **'Quake Magic' (地震の魔法 ''Jishin no Mahō): Rafal is able to create powerful shockwaves that travel through the ground causing powerful earthquakes of varying magnitudes. Trivia *His appearance is based on Eustass Kid from One Piece Category:Characters Category:Church of Darkness Category:EnemyQ Category:Mage Category:Sword user Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Weapon user Category:Dark Mage